Creep
by Nott In Shape
Summary: Parce que parfois, le chemin du pardon est long et difficile… Ron/Hermione OS


**Creep**

 **Résumé :** Parce que parfois, le chemin du pardon est long et difficile…

 **Attention, spoiler :** il faut avoir lu le Tome 7 des Harry Potter.

 **Note :** Eh oui. Un Ron/Hermione. Je change un peu mes habitudes !

When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye,  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry,  
You float like a feather,  
In a beautiful world,  
I wish I was special,  
You're so fucking special.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

 _Creep_ , Radiohead

* * *

\- Tu restes ou quoi ?

\- Je…

Elle parut angoissée.

\- Oui… oui, je reste. Ron, nous avions dit que nous partirions avec Harry, nous avions dit que nous l'aiderions…

\- Compris. C'est lui que tu choisis.

\- Ron, non… s'il te plaît… reviens, reviens !

[…] Ron avait déjà filé dans la nuit. Harry resta debout, immobile et silencieux, écoutant [Hermione] sangloter et appeler le nom de Ron parmi les arbres. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint dans la tente, ses cheveux ruisselants collés contre son visage.

\- Il… Il est p… parti ! Il a transplané !

Elle se jeta dans un fauteuil, se recroquevilla et fondit en larmes.

 _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_ , JK Rowling (extrait du chapitre 15)

* * *

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, dans sa petite chambre du Terrier. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se réorienter et calmer les battements de son cœur.

A ses côtés, Harry ronflait comme un bienheureux. Ce dernier dormait si bien depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il paraissait plus serein, débarrassé du poids qu'il portait depuis tant d'années.

De son côté, Ron s'était attendu à faire des cauchemars à propos de la bataille finale ou autres horreurs auxquelles ils avaient eu à faire face au cours de la guerre... Cependant, ses cauchemars étaient peuplés d'autres souvenirs. Des souvenirs douloureux, eux aussi. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Il ne cessait de revoir ce moment où il avait quitté la tente qu'il partageait avec Harry et Hermione. D'entendre à nouveau les mots de Harry-Jedusor et Hermione-Jedusor. De revoir le visage froid et fermé d'Hermione lorsqu'il était revenu après sa désertion.

Ron se passa une main lasse sur le visage et décida qu'il valait mieux aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il n'arrivait de toute façon jamais à se rendormir immédiatement après ce genre de cauchemar.

Il descendit avec précaution les cinq étages du Terrier, tentant de ne réveiller personne, et sortit par la porte de derrière. Une fois dehors, il laissa l'air frais lui emplir les poumons. Il n'y avait que ça qui semblait pouvoir le détendre, ces derniers temps. Il avait l'impression d'être constamment fébrile et sur le qui-vive. Un comble puisque la guerre était terminée.

Il jeta un œil à une des fenêtres du troisième étage. Celle de la chambre de sa sœur, Ginny. Il savait qu'Hermione s'y trouvait aussi, probablement endormie.

Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Pendant la guerre, l'expression angoissée et inquiète qu'elle affectait habituellement laissait place à un petit sourire. Un sourire très léger, mais qui laissait imaginer la douceur de ses rêves.

A quoi rêvait Hermione, la nuit ? se demanda Ron. Est-ce qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, elle aussi, revoyant Ron s'enfuir dans la nuit sans se retourner ? Se rappelant le visage fou de Bellatrix contre le sien ? Se remémorant sans cesse le regard vide de ses parents quand elle les avait oubliettés ?

Il espérait au contraire que son sommeil était paisible, qu'elle arrivait à mettre de côté ses mauvais souvenirs. Lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Il culpabilisait toujours autant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait jamais dû abandonner ses amis. Il n'aurait jamais dû abandonner Hermione.

Dans ses cauchemars, il la voyait sangloter la nuit entière en l'appelant. Il sentait son cœur se serrer alors qu'il assistait, impuissant, à la scène. Il l'avait laissée… Alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui…

Ron sentit un sentiment de honte l'envahir. Évidemment qu'Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait voulu croire le contraire ?

Déjà, le fait qu'elle se soit intéressé à lui avant tout cela relevait du miracle. Il était le raté de service, c'était bien connu. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme Hermione aurait bien pu lui trouver ? Les filles comme Hermione allaient avec les Viktor Krum ou les Harry Potter, pas les Ron Weasley. Elle était tellement… spéciale. Tellement… belle, drôle, intelligente, généreuse, dévouée…

Alors quand ils avaient commencés à se rapprocher en fin de sixième année, après son empoisonnement, il s'était dit qu'il avait une chance inespérée.

Une chance qu'il avait brisée en trahissant Hermione et en les abandonnant, elle et Harry. Quand il était revenu, il était certain qu'Hermione considérait leur histoire comme définitivement terminée. Il espérait simplement qu'elle lui pardonnerait suffisamment pour qu'ils redeviennent amis.

Au début, Hermione s'était montrée froide et distante à son égard. Il avait considéré comme une victoire le moment où elle avait décidé de lui parler de nouveau. Et il s'était résigné à ce que ça s'arrête là.

Après leur expédition au manoir Malefoy, tout s'était accéléré. Hermione s'était de nouveau rapprochée de lui. Il l'avait consolé plusieurs nuits d'affilée à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, alors qu'elle pleurait et tremblait, se rappelant encore et encore son face à face avec Bellatrix et les tortures qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Ron se souviendrait toujours du sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti au cours de cette période. Il se contentait d'être là pour elle, l'écoutant pleurer et la serrant dans ses bras, espérant que cela l'aiderait à surmonter sa douleur et sa peur.

Peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés de nouveau. Hermione avait décidé de lui accorder de nouveau sa confiance. Une des nuits, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, elle lui avait soufflé à l'oreille alors qu'il l'avait tenu des heures durant en l'écoutant pleurer : _Ron, on va peut-être mourir demain, ou après-demain, ou le jour après… Et je ne veux pas partir avec des regrets. Tant pis pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Si nous survivons après la guerre, nous en reparlerons. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte, c'est l'instant présent. Et ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi._

Il se souviendrait de cette nuit toute sa vie. Il avait légèrement incliné sa tête pour embrasser Hermione. Ses lèvres sur les siennes avaient été si douces... Ensuite, il l'avait tendrement allongée sur le lit. Hermione n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait de lui et elle s'était contenté de retirer son chemisier pour dévoiler un soutien-gorge en coton délavé. Il s'était dit que les sous-vêtements en soie de Lavande ne pouvaient pas rivaliser contre le naturel si touchant d'Hermione.

Le reste s'était passé comme dans un rêve. Ron se souvenait lui avoir murmuré des milliers de je t'aime alors qu'il entrait en elle. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi belle, ainsi abandonnée dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, il s'était demandé si Hermione n'avait pas fait preuve de faiblesse, si elle avait juste cherché un contact physique pour pouvoir oublier les souvenirs qui la tourmentaient. Il s'était senti coupable, s'était demandé s'il avait abusé d'elle d'une certaine façon. Mais dès le lendemain matin, Hermione lui avait montré qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Et ils étaient redevenus presque comme avant, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron.

Ensuite, il y avait eu ce baiser dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ron s'était dit que c'était sans doute le baiser le plus passionné qu'Hermione lui ait jamais donné. Ron en avait même oublié son meilleur ami juste à côté et la bataille imminente.

Et puis, Voldemort avait été vaincu. Harry l'avait tué et tout semblait enfin s'arranger. Enfin presque. Ron avait dû faire le deuil de son frère, Fred. Ça avait été très dur. Il n'était pas certain d'ailleurs qu'il s'en remettrait totalement un jour. Durant toute cette période, Hermione était restée à ses côtés et l'avait soutenu. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver une autre fille comme Hermione. C'était avec elle, et pas une autre, qu'il voulait faire sa vie.

Cependant, quelques semaines après l'enterrement de Fred, Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait s'en aller. Elle partait en Australie, pour retrouver ses parents. Ils lui manquaient terriblement.

Elle était parti un matin de juin. Elle l'avait embrassé tendrement et avait transplané. Il ne l'avait pas revu pendant plus d'un mois. Elle envoyait de temps à autre des hiboux pour dire qu'elle allait bien mais c'était tout. Ron se souvenait qu'elle lui avait beaucoup manqué, pendant cette période.

Elle avait fini par revenir, après avoir retrouvé ses parents, leur avoir rendu la mémoire et passé un peu de temps avec eux. Elle était revenu et il avait cru qu'ils pourraient enfin être ensemble mais les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme il le souhaitait. Hermione s'était montrée distante à son égard, et avait insisté pour rester dormir avec Ginny - malgré les demandes insistantes d'Harry et Ginny pour qu'elle échange de chambre avec Harry.

Après une semaine à quasiment l'ignorer et le fuir, il était finalement parvenu à la confronter pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

 _Je suis désolée Ron_ , avait-elle répondu. _J'avais réussi à mettre tout ça de côté pendant la guerre et après pendant… pendant ton deuil. Mais…_

 _Tu n'arrives pas à oublier_ , avait terminé Ron, sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

 _J'ai besoin de temps…_ avait-elle admit en soupirant. _J'ai besoin de temps pour te pardonner. Essaye de comprendre ça, s'il-te-plaît._

 _Bien sûr que je comprends Hermione,_ avait-il dit d'un ton qu'il voulait doux et rassurant. _Prends tout le temps que tu voudras._

Ça faisait à présent un mois qu'Hermione était revenue. Après cette discussion, elle s'était montré beaucoup moins froide à son égard. Ils en étaient de nouveau au stade de l'amitié. Ron préférait toujours ça.

Il s'était promis de ne pas la pousser et de la laisser revenir, quand elle estimerait qu'il était temps. Mais il commençait à trouver le temps vraiment long. Et si elle avait pris sa décision et s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que c'était le cas. Hermione regrettait probablement d'avoir succombé alors qu'elle était fragile après le manoir Malefoy, et se rendait à présent compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec un type comme lui.

Poussant un soupir, il shoota dans un caillou de frustration. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit aussi idiot ?

Il n'entendit pas la petite porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, ni le bruit de pas sur le sol. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul quand une voix l'interpela.

"Ron ? Tout va bien ?

Il se retourna. Elle était là. La lumière de la lune accentuait la couleur diaphane de sa peau. Elle portait une simple chemise de nuit en coton.

Ron n'avait pas les mots pour décrire à quel point il la trouvait belle, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et indomptables, ses dents un peu en avant et sa petite moue de miss-je-sais tout.

\- Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre, ajouta t-elle. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, il répondit :

\- Euh… Non, pas trop. Je… je fais de cauchemars, parfois, avoua t-il.

\- Moi aussi ça m'arrive… admit Hermione dans un soupir.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

\- On a vécu tellement de choses… dit-il.

\- Des choses qu'il faudrait mieux oublier. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir tout oublier, souffla t-elle.

\- Moi, il y a des choses que je ne veux pas oublier, répondit Ron en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il vit Hermione rosir légèrement.

\- Tu… Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, bafouilla t-elle. Ron… Je suis désolée pour ce que je te fais vivre en ce moment…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hermione. Je comprends. C'est moi qui aie fait une erreur, pas toi. Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. Si tu ne reviens pas je… Je comprendrais, finit-il par admettre.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que… que j'y pense et que je ne le fais pas pour te faire du mal. C'est juste… dur pour moi aussi, fit-elle, et elle avait l'air si triste qu'il eut envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

\- Prends ton temps, Hermione, se contenta t-il de lui répondre avant de retourner vers le Terrier.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent encore sans que rien ne change vraiment. Ron et Harry étaient occupés à s'inscrire à une formation pour futurs aurors. De son côté, Hermione avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour faire une septième année.

Ron devait admettre que la décision d'Hermione avait été un coup dur. Cela signifiait qu'il verrait peu Hermione au cours de la prochaine année. Et cela n'aiderait forcément pas non plus leur éventuelle réconciliation - même si, de toute façon, Ron y croyait de moins en moins.

Ginny se montrait de plus en plus curieuse sur la relation entre Ron et Hermione. Elle avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de comprendre pourquoi le couple s'était séparé après le retour d'Hermione d'Australie et s'étonnait de voir Ron et Hermione en si bon termes après une rupture. Ron avait aussi remarqué que les autres membres de sa famille paraissaient inquiets, mais aucun n'osait lui poser de question.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il s'était installé dans le salon avec Harry pour lire - oui, ça lui arrivait ! - il vit Hermione dévaler les escaliers et se diriger droit vers lui.

"Ron, il faut que je te parle, fit-elle, hors d'haleine.

Il vit Harry leur jeter un regard interrogateur. Sans protester, Ron se leva et la suivit dans le jardin. Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Georges se trouvaient déjà sur la terrasse aussi avancèrent-ils jusqu'au fond du jardin, près des champs de blé.

Hermione paraissait nerveuse et agitée.

\- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Ron. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre Poudlard.

\- Et alors… ?

\- Ils me reprennent.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Évidemment. Tu as vraiment cru qu'ils ne te reprendraient pas ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non, s'agita Hermione. Ce n'est pas ça le problème…

\- Alors quoi ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tic qu'elle affectait souvent lorsqu'elle était nerveuse.

\- McGonagall veut que tous les… "huitièmes années", arrivent avant les autres pour qu'on voit certains détails comme l'installation (on va avoir des dortoirs spéciaux apparemment). Elle veut aussi qu'on suive des cours pour nous remettre à niveau, parce que c'est possible qu'on ait oublié une partie du programme de sixième année après cette année de fou.

\- Elle veut que vous arriviez quand ? demanda Ron, soudain inquiet.

\- Demain… souffla Hermione du bout des lèvres.

Ron sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Hermione ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, si vite.

\- Je vois… parvint-il à articuler.

Sa bouche était sèche.

\- Ron… Je sais que rien n'est arrangé entre nous, mais… Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte comme ça.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent comme ça. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

\- Hermione… Tu…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte comme ça, répéta Hermione.

Ron se tut. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ron se laissa faire, préférant savourer l'instant sans se poser plus de questions. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il remarqua que les membres de sa famille présents sur la terrasse avaient tourné la tête dans leur direction.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés.

\- Je dois aller préparer mes affaires… souffla doucement Hermione.

\- Tu reviendras ici, aux vacances d'octobre ? demanda Ron.

\- Je serais là, confirma Hermione en serrant sa main une dernière fois.

Les mois qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Ron. Les dernières semaines de vacance après qu'Hermione soit partie en particulier. Ils s'envoyaient de nombreux hiboux, et Hermione lui racontait sa rentrée à Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas pareil que de l'avoir près de lui.

Et puis, les cours à l'école des aurors commencèrent et Ron pu un peu penser à autre chose. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup ces nouveaux cours, beaucoup moins théoriques que les cours de Poudlard. Il se débrouillait d'ailleurs plutôt bien. Il était aussi heureux de suivre cette formation avec Harry et de partager avec lui un appartement dans le centre de Londres.

Un soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé pour manger un repas chinois qu'ils avaient commandés - depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans le Londres moldu, Harry lui faisait découvrir toutes les merveilles de la culture moldue - Harry lui demanda :

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça dur, toi, d'être loin d'Hermione ?

Ron manqua d'avaler de travers son morceau de poisson cru. C'était bien une des premières fois qu'Harry lui parlait aussi directement de sa relation avec Hermione. D'habitude, il préférait faire celui qui ne voyait rien.

\- Si, bien sûr, elle me manque énormément, répondit Ron. Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira.

\- Rien, c'est juste que je trouve ça dur de ne pas voir Ginny. C'est bizarre. Pendant la guerre, je pensais à elle, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'être malheureux qu'elle soit loin. Mais maintenant… Elle me manque vraiment.

Au fond de lui, Ron était content de voir sa sœur et son meilleur ami aussi heureux, même s'il ne le montrait pas trop. Il devait quand même jouer son rôle de grand frère protecteur.

\- On les reverra aux vacances d'octobre… fit Ron.

\- C'est vrai… répondit Harry, puis il hésita. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Vous êtes… vous êtes ensemble ? Avec Hermione.

\- C'est... C'est compliqué.

\- Compliqué comment ?

\- Compliqué comme… Je ne sais pas vraiment où on en est, admit Ron.

Harry lui donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

\- Ça va s'arranger. J'ai toujours pensé que toi et Hermione étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

 _Espérons simplement qu'elle pense comme toi_ , songea Ron.

* * *

Les vacances d'octobre finirent par arriver et toute la famille Weasley alla chercher Ginny et Hermione à la gare de King's Cross. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Ginny se précipita pour embrasser Harry.

Hermione, juste derrière, arrivait en traînant sa valise, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut, l'accueillit Ron

\- Salut, fit-elle simplement.

Elle parut hésiter, ne sachant que faire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ron se pencha pour l'embrasser. A sa grande surprise, elle répondit au baiser.

\- Tu m'as manqué, admit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle doucement.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils n'aient aucune discussion. Hermione semblait garder ses distances, mais elle acceptait néanmoins à nouveau de l'embrasser ou de lui tenir la main. Ron ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser.

"Vous, les filles, vous êtes vraiment trop compliquées, souffla t-il un soir à Ginny alors que celle-ci venait de faire une scène à Harry pour (selon Ron) une raison stupide.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nuls pour nous comprendre que nous sommes compliquées, rétorqua sa sœur avec énervement.

Le quatrième jour, Hermione le rejoignit dans le jardin alors qu'il essayait misérablement de le dégnomer.

À nouveau, ils allèrent au fond du jardin pour discuter.

"Ron, passer du temps loin l'un de l'autre m'a aidé à mettre les choses à plat, annonça t-elle. Je crois que je… que je peux te pardonner maintenant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Puis, elle lui attrapa la main et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

"Je t'aime, firent-il soudain, en même temps.

Un silence puis…

\- Moi aussi, tentèrent-ils à nouveau à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire.

À ce moment là, Ron su que tout irait pour le mieux.


End file.
